yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 5: Family man
DeliriousAres: Keyth pulled his hands into his pockets as he walked around the Shrine. Snow began to decorate the treess around the slight wilderness that surrounded the shrine. Listening to Kyoko speak and when they arrived he was bombared by a large cat. " hahaha, Hey! Cut that crud alright!". Turning his attention to the kids toys he looked around the Shrine. Feeling a cold chill run up his back. Images of him fighting the moon god in the Onigami state flaring in his mind. How much of a mindless beast of destruction he had been. Keyth stood slowly. Walking around the room. " Man.." He said putting his hands behind his head. "... This place, sure is Drafty Kyoko. How have you guys survived out here on such living conditions for so long..." He said turning to look at her with his right eyebrow cocked in confusion. Keyths eyes lingered to the snow, watching it with curosity. "...Why is it snow in Kasaihana city is a better question.." He said taking a few steps forward. His hand reaching out to touch the snow, it felt odd to his skin. Like.. it shouldnt be. " This is the first time ive seen snow, in my life." Keyth said clenching onto the snow flake. His hand gripping onto it before he closed his eyes. " And i cant since Densukes Chi, or anyones. I cant even since yours and your right next to me." He said turning to Kyoko with a serious look on his face. His dark wild hair flowing in the wind. He was in need of a trim horribly. Discordia: Kyoko smiled around the little room. “It is a bit drafty but it is the only home I have ever known. It isn’t like their father didn’t grow up in the wild or anything like that.” She added with a giggle. She sat down at the kotatsu and started to make a pot of tea. “The weather is odd and as for the chi. It was like it all just disappeared. I mean, I was practicing yesterday what Tsukuyomi has been teaching me, and then now it is like it never existed.” She sighed and poured the tea into two cups with a steady hand that had spent years practicing the tea ceremony. Keyomi and Kin had snuggled into Raiden and the trio was drifting off to sleep. Raiden let out a low snore and the twins shifted, Kin yawning softly in his sleep. The shrine was silent other than the wind whipping through the air. Kyoko looked at Keyth and her face softened. She glanced down before her eyes flicked back up towards him. “How are you? The mirror, it would show me images of you while you struggled and fought. It couldn’t have been easy to survive alone.” She took a sip of her tea. “I am glad you finally made it home, I tried to do the best I could with the twins so that they would know you and feel connected to you. I didn’t want them to not know you and I know that things with your father weren’t the best. I just knew you would be back and I wanted them to know you.” DeliriousAres: Keyth looked back at her with a bright smile. His angry serious expression shifted rather quickly as he ran over to her lifting her high into the air with both of his arms, showing his superiour and inhuman strength as he lifted her with utter ease. And well, she was pretty light. " You did an awesome job, but you never had to worry about me! Fighting is what i do, and its all im good at. Im more so impressed you've been raising those two all by yourself, thats the real challange. Not beaintg up demons. And all that crud." He said smiling and then pulling her down into a deep kiss, closing his eyes and locking his lips onto her own. wrapping his arms around her waist, her feet would dangle over the floor as he held her up with his arms alone. After a few moments he'd break the kiss pulling back slowly before finally putting her down. His eyes drifted to the twins, watching them sleep made him smile. " And just because i was forced to live like an Animal in the wild, doesnt mean my kids have to. I'll have some guys come here tomorrow with your premission and we can build a nice little home around your shrine here. It's quiet outhere, and i like that." He said nodding his head. " But it'd be your call, this is your home Kyoko." Keyths eyes lowered to Keyomi, and then Kin. His left eyebrow cocked itself as he pointed, still holding Kyoko close to him. " The kids... seemed to had taken some kinda form, resembling my time in the shinto realm i see... I didnt think Okami's effects would be so strong to effect my off spring..." He pointed at Keyomi and nodded. " Her hairs snow white like Okami. I and those ears, i can already tell shes gonna be a wild fire..." His finger then pointed to Kin. " And he has those dark Tasanagi features ive seen... he kind of looks like me... but i see more of my old man. But, he's such a sweet boy, and i can see it in his eyes.... he's gentle. And calm... and loves to be around you haha. Little cry baby... he's gonna be my complete opposite." Keyths smile grew even larger as he gripped onto the females body. " Im... just happy, i got out in time... so didnt miss them growing up." He said rubbing the back of his neck and then turning back over to Kyoko. His eyes locking onto her bright green ones, and then back to the kids. " Though Keyomi looks EXACTLY... like you. Which is funny. Its like... we got swapped around. Hahaha." he said rubbing the back of his neck." But who knows, they may change and become tottally different people... but besides that. Hey, Kyo. You seem... different though. I cant really put my finger on it. Hm.... I cant even tell you what it is but its something." He said nodding his head. Discordia: A faint pink tint spread across Kyoko’s cheeks as she looked up from him while balancing on his lap, completely caught off guard by the kiss. “Well, someone has to worry about you,” she said scrunching up her face playfully. Her finger traced along his arm as she listened to him talk, her lips curving into a content smile. Her green eyes made contact with his gold ones. “You want to build a house and live with us?” Her voice was filled with surprise. She had never really thought about living like a real family and had never considered things given that things had happened so quickly in the Shinto realm. Her chest rose and fell in a happy sigh and she curled into him. “That would be so nice.” She looked at the twins and grinned. “Yeah, I guess the gods swapped us. And Kin isn’t a cry baby.” Kyoko pouted slightly at the idea of her baby being weak. “He is quiet and calm, but don’t think that makes him a push over. He has his moments. He grew up with Keyomi after all, he knows how to take care of himself. He just is more reserved by nature.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to Keyth’s cheek. “You will see when you get to know them better.” DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waFlPlzc8ac))" Sheesh woman.." He said putting her down and squatting to look at the both of them snoring lightly to themselves. " You say that like hes 15.. haha. He's two... he can be a cry baby for now. But... only for now." He said tapping his little guy on the nose. " One day. Your gonna be big and strong..." He said to Kin as he talked to him and his sister. " Sadly..." he looked at Keyomi, who had been punching and kicking things in her sleep and clawing. " Your sisters... already big and strong so you have some catching up to do haha. But dont worry little guy i was a slow learner to. I still dont even know how to talk to girls." He said smiling and tilting his head to the right, pulling a blanket up to there small bodies though the feeline kept them warm. " So. You've been training Kyoko?" Keyth said turning to look at her. Standing at his full height. " I'd love to train with you. I have... vague memory of when i was the Onigami. But i can see glances of you fighting. And you did so well i was highly impressed you know. If you want. We could go out and train right now. You can show me some of those moves out there... Might come in handy for me one day. Or..." He said gripping her by her butt and pulling her up to him, biting on his bottom lip. " Or I could show you some of mines i'll let you pick this time. But only this once alright. Im the man so i gotta boss you around. Its in the man code!...I think. Isnt that how dads supposed to act? Dont they boss around the moms?" Keyths said, litterally... fucking clueless. Discordia: There was a calming warm feeling that filled Kyoko as she watched Keyth with the two sleeping twins. It seemed like everything was right in the world. “I just tried my best and did what I could. “I know you couldn’t and wouldn’t want to be and do those things, so I had to get stronger and do everything in my power to make things right. We could train…” her words were cut off as he pulled her close, his hands on her ass. Her words sort of came out mumbled “..or we could uhm yeah.” Her cheeks burning bright red as she looked up at him. “I don’t need to pick and I never had a mom or dad, so I don’t know what moms and dads are supposed to do but I think, I think that.” Creases formed on her forehead as she tried to find the right words “that the mom does her best to look after the daddy and the kids and the dad does his best to take care of the mommy and it sort of just works out because both are doing their best for the family. Family” she laughed a little nervously, “I know I had me and the twins and Raiden, but I never really thought about us being a family till you came home.” DeliriousAres: "...Then im gonna need to get some money!" He said picking her up. Lifting her high into the air again. " Im gonna be the best dad ever you watch and see i'll show ya!" he said looking around the shrine putting her down. "... But.. it has been awhile... we can train tomorrow... I got something else i wanna show you.." He said gripping her wrist and pulling her off elsewhere they wouldnt be heard. The moon light began to shine bright over there location. Signifying something Ominous was in the air.. though it'd be ignored tonight. Keyth had been oblivious to everything besides his only currently desire at the moment... and he was gonna get it.. even if it had to be on a tree. After about a good 40 minutes or so... he'd be walking back with Kyoko on his back, that is if the sex happned that is. Her clothing would be ripped and cuts and nips on her skin in various areas. She'd look like she gotten chewed up. "... I told you its been awhile.." He said with both of his eyes closed feeling guility for pounding the girl down into barely being able to stand. "...It wont be so bad next time honest..." He said a bit sad as they finally made it back to the fire which was burning even hotter not at this later hour. Keyth threw wood into the fire laying her onto her normal area of sleep near the kids, where he soon layed next to her, getting ready for the day the next day to show face. "...A family huh..." He said looking down at all of there sleeping bodies. Snuggling his head onto Kyoko's chest, using her breast as pillows as he drifted off into sleep himself. Category:Ark 9